vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pythagoras (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Pythagoras (c. 570 – c. 422 BCE) was an ancient Greek scholar, philosopher, and mathematician, who at one point had dealings with a powerful Piece of Eden, the Staff of Hermes. He found out the location of the legendary city of Atlantis, an Isu submarine city, and isolated himself to study the knowledge of the Precursors for an entire life due to the Staff that rendered him immortal. He eventually passed on it to his child, Kassandra, after she helped him to seal off Atlantis, and died peacefully in her arms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with the Staff of Hermes Name: Pythagoras Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Around 148 upon the time of his death (Was born around the 570s BCE and died at around 422 BCE) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Tainted One, Greek scholar, philosopher and mathematician Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With the Staff of Hermes and in his prime), Statistics Amplification (With the Staff of Hermes, the Staff can enhance the physical abilities of his wielder), Minor Animal Manipulation/Summoning (Via Ikaros, sent him to protect his child), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Pythagoras is capable of using and interacting with First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects. Locked himself away for centuries inside Atlantis just to work with such technology and unravel all their secrets), Weapon Mastery (Various Pieces of Eden), Martial Arts Mastery (Can keep up with multiple foes having over millenia of experience. Trained under Hermes Trismegistus himself), Pressure Point Strikes, Regeneration (Mid-Low, comparable to his children and can recover from vicious stab wounds), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 with the Staff, As long as he doesn't pass it on to a successor, he will still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Energy Manipulation and Projection (With the Staff of Hermes), Shockwave Inducement (With the Staff of Hermes), Teleportation (with the Staff of Hermes), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes is the key to open and lock down Atlantis), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Analytical Prediction, Precognition, Retrocognition and Clairvoyance (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should possess these abilities), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Was visibly unconcerned with his injuries), Indomitable Will, Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Knowledge about the First Civilization, Limited Transmutation (He could transform his staff into anything he desired, like a simple lantern) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Is basically immune to any kind of disease known to man thanks to the Staff's power), Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Life Absorption (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being an Isu-Hybrid, who lack the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces of Eden to work against them), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on him. Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows, as in the case of his fight with Kassandra), Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned by Kassandra's fire arrows for extended periods of time) and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically, higher with the Staff of Hermes (Despite being older than any ordinary man due to his immortality, he can enhance his physical attributes to that out a young man with the power of the Staff of Hermes, and would easily be on par with a Staff-amped Rodrigo Borgia, who fought against Apple clones, which can injure Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Fought against Kassandra and constantly belittled her. As an Isu-Hybrid, he should have been on Kassandra's level in his prime even without the Staff) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Called Kassandra's attacks as pathetic in base and was capable of seeing through Kassandra's speed-enhancing and time-slowing abilities. Dodged attacks from the Spear and Sword of Eden), higher with the Staff (Can keep up with Kassandra thanks to the Staff's power. Can dodge her fire and poisoned arrows at point-blank range simply by sidestepping) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with the Staff (Comparable to Kassandra with the Staff) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with the Staff (Can hurt Kassandra with the Staff) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took many blows from Kassandra, including arrows, and was only really defeated when Kassandra took the chance to seize the Staff from him) Stamina: Infinite (Thanks to the powers of the Staff, he no longer requires to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range by himself, higher with the Staff of Hermes itself, several meters with Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Pythagoras is recognized as one of the most brilliant minds history has ever known, possessing a remarkable intellect which was well beyond his time and his people. Leonardo Da Vinci, one of the greatest minds in history, admired him and described him as "a brilliant scholar who discovered many secrets about the heavenly spheres and our cosmos." In addition of his own intelligence, he acquired an immensely high level of knowledge by isolating himself in Atlantis after his meeting with Hermes Trismegistus and spent a lifetime studying and trying to decipher the equations and learning everything he could about the First Civilization's culture, sciences, and history. He had even come close to actually discovering the story of the creation of mankind itself, a feat even the Isu Aletheia, who described his mind as a "problem-solving intellect" considered as both amazing and terrible and was studying the equations of reality itself. Armed with over thousands of years of experience over such a short period of time thanks to his training with Hermes, his combat skills were also more than enough to put Kassandra on the ropes many times. Weaknesses: Will lose his immortality and die once he willingly passes on the staff to his next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from him (however, both entities will have to touch the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Note: These stats are taken from the viewpoint that the player chose to fight against Pythagoras instead of reasoning with him peacefully to give away the Staff, but they'd be the same regardless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Video Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Ubisoft Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sealing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Scientists Category:Good Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Precognition Users